Wampirzyca
}} }} thumb|left|180px Wampirzca to postać pojawiająca się w serii Inni my. Jest służącą i nałożnicą Rexa Nigera. Do jej zadań należy eliminacja wrogów swego pana. Wampirzyca z powodu dokonanych przez siebie zbrodni była jedną z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób w stanach. Dzięki swym wieloletnim treningom jest pierwszej klasy wojowniczką. Należy do najbardziej zaufanych i oddanych podwładnych Rexa. Historia thumb|300px W wieku 18 lat Wampirzyca uciekła z domu. Została odnaleziona na ulicy przez Rexa Nigera. Mężczyzna wdał się z brązowowłosą w rozmowę, chciał dowiedzieć się dlaczego dziewczyna opuściła swój dom. Mimo że nastolatka nie znała czarnowłosego, wzbudził on w niej zaufanie i się przed nim otworzyła. Dzięki sprawnej manipulacji, Rex przekonał ją by zamieszkała z nim na jego wyspie, gdzie pomoże jej stać się silną i zwalczy jej słabości. Rex rozpoczął szkolenie dziewczyny od nauki walki, niedługo potem doszły do tego lekcje zabijana. Początkowo dziewczyna miała opory przed bezpodstawnym odbieraniem życia, jednak z czasem nawet to polubiła. Nie była świadoma, że była pod wpływem narkotyków, które podawał jej Niger. Wkrótce po przyjeździe na wyspę, między Rexem, a Wampirzycą wywiązał się długotrwały romans. Jednym z jego owoców był pierworodny syn Ludwika, Leonard. Zamaskowana urodziła go w styczniu 2016. Zaraz po narodzinach jej syn został "skonfiskowany" przez ojca i odizolowany od matki. Mimo zakazu kontaktu z dzieckiem, Wampirzycy udało się go regularnie odwiedzać. Przez długi czas Wampirzyca żyła raczej monotonnie. Opierało się głównie na likwidowaniu przeciwników swego pana, treningach czy uczestnictwach w "balach charytatywnych" wraz ze swym mistrzem. Jej życie ponownie zmieniło się, kiedy to jej pan zlecił jej za zadanie likwidację Agenta Specjalnego Ferba Fletchera. Dziewczyna w tym celu zjawiła się w bazie głównej O.W.C.A., gdzie w biurze zielonowłosego dokonała zamachu na jego życie. Dzięki szybkiej reakcji, Ferb został ocalony. Kobieta zmuszona więc była ponowić atak tym razem w szpitalu. Fletcher ponownie zdołał przeżyć, jednak tym razem zamachowiec nie miał wiele szczęścia. Została raniona przez Fineasza Flynna i wylądowała w szpitalu. Następnie, gdy odzyskała przytomność, była wielokrotnie przesłuchiwana, a następnie umieszczona w wiezieniu Jail-Jelly . Wygląd Wampirzyca to drobna i szczupła osoba. Jej okrągłą twarz, prawie zawsze przysłania czerwona maska. Jest ona wykonana z materiału podobnego do ceramiki i prawie całkowicie zasłania oblicze dwudziestolatki, ma jedynie dwa otwory na oczy. Kobieta ma przekrwione oczy o w kolorze błękitnym oraz długie jasnobrązowe włosy, które zawsze nosi rozpuszczone. Na co dzień ubiera się w czarno-szarą bluzkę, bardzo krótką i z wyraźnym dekoltem. Do tego zakłada krótką, czarną, obcisłą spódnicę i szare rajstopy. Nosi również czarne, wysokie buty. Wampirzyca ma też w swojej kolekcji bardzo duży wybór sukni balowych, które ubiera na bale w których uczestniczy ze swym panem. Większość kreacji jest w odcieniach czerwieni. Charakter Zawsze pewna siebie i bezwzględna. Podczas zleceń nie boi się zabrudzić sobie rąk. Nie przejmuje się konsekwencją swych czynów. Nie ma najmniejszych problemów z odbieraniem innym życia. Zabijanie ludzi sprawia jej swego rodzaju satysfakcję i przyjemność. Prócz znakomitych zdolności bojowych, jest inteligentna, potrafi bardzo szybko myśleć i świetnie improwizować. Jest znakomitym strategiem, a jej spryt i przebiegłość już nie raz pomogły jej w opałach. Jest poważna i nie uśmiecha się, chyba że ironicznie. Odzywa się tylko gdy ma do powiedzenia coś ważnego. Jest bardzo opanowaną osobą, wierną i oddaną swemu panu. Nie okazuje uczuć, uważa że są one słabością. Nienawidzi kłamców i być okłamywaną. Nie jest świadoma, że jej pan podaje jej narkotyki, które mają bardzo duży wpływ na jej charakter. Wampirzyca budzi lęk w większości ludziach którzy o niej słyszeli. Sieje postrach i grozę. Jest jedną z najbardziej poszukiwanych osób. Każdy dobrze wie, że nie ma ona najmniejszych skrupułów i bez zastanowienia odbierze życie każdemu przeciwnikowi. Relacje Rexa Nigera thumb|left|200px Wampirzyca była od samego początku znajomości z Nigerem jedynie marionetką w jego rękach. Mężczyzna zabawiał się z nią i wykorzystywał do swoich celów, kobieta miała tylko jedno zadanie - być mu posłuszną. Zamaskowana bardzo pilnie wykonywała wszystkie jego polecenia. Była mu wierna i uległa niczym pies. W mężczyźnie było coś, co pozwalało mu w pełni zaufać i pozwolić sobie rozkazywać. Początkowo Wampirzyca była związana z nim jedynie przez chęć zostania "kimś więcej niż człowiekiem" oraz słowo dane panu. Z czasem jednak ich relacje pogłębiły się. Kobieta uzależniła się od Ludwika zarówno psychicznie jak i fizycznie. Niger do pewnego czasu ufał Wampirzycy, która była jego wiernym sługą i kochanką. Wykonywała ona dla niego misje specjalne takie jak eliminowanie jego wrogów i przeciwników. Mężczyzna mimo bardzo bliskich relacji, nie darzył jej żadnym uczuciem. Traktował ją jak każdego sługę. Nie wahał się wielokrotnie zaryzykować jej życia, by osiągnąć wyznaczony sobie cel. 'Larry Stevenson (drugi wymiar)' Wampirzyca początkowo traktowała Larrego obojętnie, jednak szybko się to zmieniło. Dzięki otwartej wrogości ze strony Stevensona, kobieta również zaczęła darzyć go niechęcią. Ignorowała go i bagatelizowała. Z czasem zazdrość Larrego zaczęła bardziej ją bawić, niż złościć. Zabójczyni doprowadzała do dość jednoznacznych sytuacji, by móc się nad nim poznęcać i po naśmiewać się z niego. Od samego początku ich relacje były bardzo napięte. Larry obawiał się, że "nowy nabytek", jak ją nazywał, będzie chciał go zastąpić u boku jego pana. Jego obawy nie były nieuzasadnione, gdyż Rex wielokrotnie dawał do zrozumienia, iż traktuje jego i Wampirzycę na równi. Wręcz popychał ich do otwartej rywalizacji, co sprawiało mu wyraźną satysfakcję. Mimo, to złoczyńca nigdy nie obdarzył Wampirzycy takim zaufaniem, jakim darzył Larrego. Blondyn wielokrotnie usiłował oczernić zamaskowaną w oczach Ludwika, co nie szło mu za dobrze. Bardzo zawzięcie i jawnie okazywał niechęć, i nieufność wobec kobiety. Dodatkowo Larry, choć starał się tego nie okazywać, bał się Wampirzycy. Wiedział, że jest świetnie wyszkolona i bez problemu odebrałaby mu życie. Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) thumb|250px Wampirzyca po raz pierwszy spotkała Ferba w opuszczonym magazynie gdzie się ukrywała. Zielonowłosy zjawił się tam wraz ze swym oddziałem by ją pojmać, jednak misja się nie powiodła, a Wampirzyca zdołała uciec. Podczas ich pierwszego kontaktu nie doszło między nimi do nawiązania większych relacji, poza przeprowadzeniem krótkiej walki z której zwycięsko wyszła oczywiście zamaskowana. Po raz drugi ich drogi skrzyżowały się, gdy Wampirzyca otrzymała od swego pana za zadanie zlikwidowanie Ferba Fletchera. I tym razem nie nawiązali ze sobą większego kontaktu. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, kiedy to po dwóch nieudanych zamachach zabójczyni wylądowała w szpitalu, a później więzieniu. Ferb, mimo iż Wampirzyca usiłowała go zabić, regularnie ją odwiedzał podczas jej pobytu w szpitalu, a później wiezieniu, pisał też listy, a ona mu odpisywała. Zielonowłosy wierzył, że jest w stanie zmienić kobietę i sprawić by stała się częścią jego życia. Dzięki staraniom mężczyzny z czasem Wampirzyca zapałała do niego bardzo gorącym uczuciem, które Ferb od początku odwzajemniał. Dodatkowe informacje *Jest uzależniona od substancji psychotropowych. *Ma problemy ze snem. *Ma koszmary senne. *Lubi zabijać. *Jedyną osobą którą darzy uczuciem jest jej syn. *Boi się ognia. *Świetnie widzi w ciemności. Wystąpienia Inni my *Żądza krwi *Tańcząc na rozbitym szkle *U wrót piekła *Pocałunek śmierci *Jail-Jelly *Pieśń żniwiarza Inne *Sto rad jak być szczęśliwym Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Drugi wymiar Kategoria:Drugi wymiar - bohaterowie